SMent and The Orde of Phoenix ch 1
by AllRisELF951002
Summary: Teuki Potter seorang namja biasa yang tinggal di rumah biasa dengan 3 orang saudaranya yang juga biasa ternyata adalah seorang penyihir kelas kakap ? . Kyaa… summary macam apa ini! Langsung masuk aja keceritanya deh! CEKIDOT…..!


SM. ENT & THE ORDE OF PHOENIX

Onew as The Dark Lord

Leeteuk as Teuki Potter

Ryeowook as Wookie Weasly

Jonghyun as Jjong Malfoy Jr.

Taemin as Te-Min Black

Minho as Min-O Longbottom

Heechul as Chullie Malfoy

Eunhyuk as Unyuk Dumbledore

Jessica as Xicca Lestreng

Yoona as Yoona Lovegood

Tiffany as Fany Mc Donal

KEY as Key Tonks Sham Chong

Yesung as Babu I Dark Lord

Kyuhyun as Babu II Dark Lord

Changmin as MAXley

SPECIAL GUEST :

Genie Weasly, Vina Granger, Martha Chang, Dolores Burik, Hagrid Ajah, Prof. Lupan, Prof. Smape Putt, and Batur Weasly (bapa'nya Wookie)

Summary :

Teuki Potter seorang namja biasa yang tinggal di rumah biasa dengan 3 orang saudaranya yang juga biasa ternyata adalah seorang penyihir kelas kakap(?). Kyaa… summary macam apa ini? Langsung masuk aja keceritanya deh! CEKIDOT…..!

Chapter I (Begining)

Pada jaman sekarang (bosen ah jaman dahulu mulu!) ada seorang namja keren nan tampan yang lagi ngaso di TB aka Taman Bermain. Tiba-tiba datang seorang mahluk ga jelas bernama MAXley.

"Heh Potter! Ngapain loe ngaso di tempat gue?" Tanya MAXley judes bin jutex.

"Gw gy baca majalah nih…" Jawab Teuki dengan tampang yadong(?)

"Majalah apa tuh? Liat dong gue!" MAXley ngesot kearah Teuki. *Aut : Heh! Malah pada asik sendiri! Lanjutin ceritanya kunyuk! Teuk : Sori tor, majalah asik nih.*

MAXley pun menganggu kegiatan ngaso Teuki dengan cara meper-meperin ingus ke baju Teuki. Namun tiba-tiba bumi gonjang-ganjing, kompor kelap-kelip, pa' awan menyelimuti bu awan, dan udara menjadi dingin sampe-sampe ingus MAXley berubah jadi sumpit. *ewww…*

Lalu keluar sesosok mahluk dari balik batu, pakainnya seperti gembel(?) dan sudah bolong dimana-mana.

"Waduuh! Celaka 13. Ada de'mentor. MAXley selamatkan dirimu.." Teriak Teuki sambil menendang MAXley yang masih asik memeperi ingus ke baju Teuki.

Teuki lalu menyeret MAXley, dan de'mentor mengikuti mereka dan mengejar mereka ala pilm-pilm Indihe.

"Bang tungguin aye bang~" Kata si de'mentor.

"Ogah gue deket-deket ma gembel. Ntar gue yang super ganteng ini ketularan miskin lagi." Balas Teuki.

Teuki dan MAXley akhirnya terpojok di sudut selokan.

"BWAHAHAHA… Mau kemana kalian anak-anak kunyuk?" Kata si de'mentor dengan gaya om-om mesum. *Eunhyuk : Kok rasanya ada yang ngomongin gue? Aut : Bukan Eunhyuk kali tapi Kunyuk*

"Ampun om! Janji deh saya ga bakal nyolong duit emak saya lagi" MAXley sembah sujud mode on.

"De'mentor! Matilah kau. HUAHAHAHA" Teuki pun mengambil segelas air selokan lalu membacakan mantra.

"Won… Siwon… Siwon… Da… Kuda… Kuda…! De'mentor jadi kuda" Setelah membaca mantra, Teuki meminum air, lalu ia pakei kumur-kumur, lalu ia semburkan ke wajah de'mentor.

"Puah, apa ini?" Lalu de'mentor bertransformasi menjadi kuda poni.

"Yeahh! Mantra gw berhasil! Huu! Huu! Huu!" Teuki pun saking senangnya langsung melakukan 'goyang gayung'(?)

MAXley yang shock karna tindakan spektakuler, bombastis, fantastis yang dilakukan Teuki hanya bisa diam membata *Read : Lu mau ditimpuk tor? Harusnya tuh membatu. Aut : Suka-suka gw donk. Kan ni FF gue #Author songong ditimpuk readers*

Teuki akhirnya dengan senang hati menyeret-nyeret MAXley yang masih membata (Readers akhirnya mengalah pada orang sinting) ke rumahnya di kawasan Elit Taman Lawang. *Read : Ni author sarap yee.. Aut : apa sih lu?*

Bokap nyokap(?) MAXley yang bingung ngeliat anaknya yang segede gadem itu langsung mengintrogasi Teuki. Teuki diseret keruangan yang super duper gelap.

"What have yu done to my handsome boy?" Tanya bapa'nya MAXley so' Inglis.

"Ampun om, saya ga ngerti om ngomong apa" Jerit Teuki histeris sampai-sampai membangunkan dewa Zeus yang gy 'bobo-bobo cantik'

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul asap putih disertai bau-bau kemenyan, dan muncul 4 orang mahluk ga jelas.

"Teuki ayo kita kabur. Nih lu pake sapu" kata Key Tonks Sham Chong sambil melempar sapu lidi yang baru ia ambil secara paksa dari pa' Sholeh, tukang kebun keluarga MAXley. Ia lalu menaiki mobil Gallardo miliknya.

"Apa nih? Masa lu make mobil keren, gue naik beginian!" Gerutu Teuki sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang sapu dengan ga sopannya. *Sapu : Huwee… Huwee… udah gw diculik, sekarang malah dihina-hina. Huwee… Aut : Sabar yah pu*

Akhirnya setelah berdebat 3 hari 3 malam Key pun mengalah dan membiarkan Teuki menaiki mobil Gallardo edisi limited edition warna pink kesayangannya, sementara itu ia naik sapu lidi.

Teuki dibawa oleh 4 orang itu ke Pengadilan Penyihir Botak dan diadili karna sudah menggunakan mantra sihir diluar sekolah.

"Teuki Potter. Apa benar kau telah menggunakan mantra sihir diluar sekolah.. lah.. lah..?" Tanya Perdana Mentri Penyihir Botak dengan efek pada Teuki yang sedang asik ngupil ditengah-tengah podium.

"Ne om! Tapi itu karna ada de'mentor" jawab Teuki sambil tidur-tiduran *Teuk : Kok gue dibuat najis gitu? Aut : Bukannya mank najis yah #Plakk digampar Angels*

"HWAADD? De'mentor di dunia manusia? It's impossible, how can that be?" Pa' Botak histeris sendiri.

Saat pa' Botak sedang asik teriak-teriak, masuklah Unyuk Dumbledore selaku pimpinan sekolah SMent dengan elegannya (Gimana ngga elegan, orang dia make gaun pengantin dengan corak monkey n' pake HighHell warna kuning setinggi 75cm.)

"Itu benar… de'mentor menyerang mereka di TB. Aku sudah menerawang lewat bola Kristal yang ku pinjam dari Park Bom 2NE1" dukung Unyuk.

"Oh gitu. Yaudah dengan ini saya nyatakan Teuki Potter tidak bersalah. Sah? Sah?" Tanya menteri Botak layaknya seorang penghulu.

"Saya keberatan! Si Potter itu dibawah umur tapi udah make sihir, Poko'nya no way!" kata salah seorang juri yaitu Dolores Burik.

"Apa sih lu? Gw sulap jadi kodok buntet mau lu?" ancam Unyuk. Akhirnya Dolores Burik nyerah, pasrah pada tuhan(?)

"Oke, apa masih ada yang keberatan? Kalo ada saya sarankan anda untuk berdiet" kata mentri botak gaje.

Besoknya Teuki udah boleh sekolah di SMent lagi. Pas mau naik kereta, Teuki mendapat sebuah vision. Ia ngeliat The Dark Lord Onew yang lagi ngupil diapit 2 orang babu setianya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun #Ditampol YeKyu.

"Teuki~ aku akan menagih hutang pada bapa'mu. HUAHAHAHA! Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Onew batuk-batuk n' babunya nepuk-nepuk punggung Onew.

"Makanya bos, jangan ketawa-ketawa ala Evil gitu… hanya orang yang berpengalaman yang boleh gitu." Nasihat Kyuhyun

"Ane seSUJU!" Dukung Yesung sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kaya anak Metal

"Oh Noo! Bapa aku ga punya duit!" jerit Teuki histeris.

"Ehh Teuki~ ngapain kamu tereak-tereak disitu? Udah gila yah?" Tanya Wookie Weasly yang disampingnya udah ada Vina Granger aka Author yang asyik meluk-meluk Wookie.

"Ehh ada Gollum? Apa kabar Lum?" sapa Teuki ga sopan.

"Apa lu bilang? Gw kutuk jadi I-Phone lu ngatain yayank Wookie Gollum!" Vina tereak-tereak gaje sambil ngacung-ngacungin pistol ke wajah Teuki.

"Sabar sayang! Teuki emang udah rada-rada…." Kata Wookie nyante.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan darat laut udara selama 3 hari 3 malam. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di SMent Magic School yang bangunannya lebih mirip kastil vampire dibandingkan sekolah.

"Eh Potter, gw denger tadi lu tereak-tereak yah di depan gerbong? Autis lu yee?" ledek Jjong Malfoy Jr.

"Apa lu bilang? Gw Autis! Lu tuh yang Autis!" Teuki mencak-mencak sambil ngacungin zanpakku.

"Masya Allah… Istighfar hyung! Nyebut…" Wookie mencoba menghalangi Teuki yang punya niatan nebas leher seseorang itu.

"Yee, anak autis ngamuk! Tatuut~" Jjong kabur dengan elegannya.

Setelah Teuki tenang, mereka melanjutkan jaln ke gedung SMent Magic School (tadi tuh baru nyampe gerbangnya doank tuh)

"Gimana nih yank? Delmannya udah pada penuh." Tanya Vina pada Wookie.

"Kita naik delman yang ntuh ajah masih kosong" kata Wookie sambil nunjuk delman dengan warna ungu dan hiasan bunga melati disekelilingnya.

Mereka bertiga pun menaiki delman tersebut dengan perasaan suka cita(?)

"Hei, wuzzup? Kamu Teuki kan? Kenalin aku Yoona Lovegood!" kata cewe yang tiba-tiba udah ada disamping Teuki.

"Iya, gw Teuki Potter! Ganteng kan gue?" kata Teuki dengan ke PDan tingkat dewa hingga membuat Vina dan Wookie speechless.

Setelah sampai di asrama, mereka bertiga langsung menemui Hagrid di rumah keong miliknya.

"HAGRIIIDD AHJUSSIIII…" teriak Teuki lebay sambil lari-lari ala slow mot. Mereka pun berpelukan layaknya teletubies yang ga ketemu bapa'nya selama 20tahun.

"Teuki~ Teuki~ apa kabar boo? Di dalem udah ada bapa baptis yey tuh. Yuk ah mari.." kata Hagrid yang membuat Wookie n' Vina sweatdrop.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam rumah keong Hagrid yang megah kaya rumahnya Goo JunPyo. Di dalem situ udah ada Te-Min Black aka bapa baptisnya Teuki, Key Tonks Sham Chong yang pernah rebutan mobil, Prof. Lupan si manusia Kodok, dan Batur Weasly aka bapa'nya Wookie aka calon mertua Vina Granger.

"Wookie~ my handsome boy…" kata pa' Batur dengan gaya yang dilebeh-lebehin hingga membuat Vina speechless.

"Pliss deh daddy… Ga usah lebeh gitu!" celetuk Wookie.

"Teuki~ Whats Up mamen!" kata Te-Min Black so' gahol.

"Yoi mamen.." jawab Teuki ga kalah gahol.

"Kalian ini kaya orang 70an ajah… udah ga jaman kali nya pa pake gaya itu! Yang bener tuh gini nih" kata Prof. Lupan, ia kemudian sungkem(?) di kaki Key yang langsung aja ditendang ama Key.

Akhirnya mereka ngobrol ngalor ngidul, tapi karena bosan tentang topik obrolan yang cuma seputar 'siapa yang bisa ngupil dalam waktu tercepat' akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film YAOI Super Junior. Bayangkan saudara-saudara, YAOI SUPER JUNIOR! YAOI! SUPER JUNIOR! #Plakk

"Yang judulnya 'EunHae, Monkey vs Fish' ini kok ngga seru yah? Mana pemaenya kaya ada yang gw kenal lagi. Coba ganti deh yang 'YeWook ngeLEMON' tuh!" perintah Teuki pada Te-Min. Te-Min langsung melaksanakan titah Teuki dengan hati tongkol #plak. Dongkol maksudnya.

"Wahh pemaennya yang namanya Ryeowook ntuh mirip sama yayank Wookie yah?" kata Vina.

"Enak ajah! Cakepan juga aku kali…" balas Wookie via Twitter (follow ryeong9)

Mereka pun nonton film YAOI dalam diam, bukan karna bosan tapi karna pengen, apalagi si Teuki udah ngacay sambil sekali-kali ngelirik Wookie.

Besoknya, seluruh murid SMent Magic School disuruh ngumpul di Aula.

"Ada apa sih? Ngantuk tau ga! Semalem gara-gara nonton YAOI. Mana pemaennya ada yang mirip gw lagi yang namanya Leeteuk!" gerutu Teuki.

"Apa sih lu ngomel mulu, ganggu orang makan ajah!" omel Vina ga nyante sambil mencoba menghabiskan 2 ekor ayam goreng, ayam madu, ayam bandar, ayam togel dan 2 bakul nasi.

"Sekarang kan ada guru baru tuh dari kementrian penyihir botak! Kalo ga salah namanya tuh Molores Buntet… apa buduk yah?" Tanya Wookie dengan muka aegyo hingga Vina memuncratkan semua ayam yang ada didalam mulutnya ke muka Teuki yang eksotis nan elegan. Teuki udah siap-siap ngeluarin zanpakku dari kantong ajaib yang selalu ia bawa.

"Namanya tuh Dolores Burik, bukan Molores Buntet, apalagi Molores Buduk!" kata Genie Weasly selaku adik Wookie.

"Ahh~ So' tau lu ah" omel Wookie.

"Attention plis. Murid-murid yang saya cintai juga saya banggakan, juga staf guru yang saya hormati. Hari ini kita panjatkan puji dan syukur pada Allah SWT karena hari ini kita dapat…" kata Unyuk yang langsung dipotong salah satu murid yang kurang ajar.

"Banyak bacot lu ah! Cepet ngomonk (adik-adik dirumah, yang seperti ini jangan dicontoh yah)" ternyata murid yang kurang ajar itu adalah Teuki. Unyuk yang ngeliat langsung nyetrum Teuki ala Siwon pas di Attack On The Pin Up Boys.

"Kita lanjut sodara-sodara. Saya mau memperkenalkan guru baru yang akan mengajar 'IPS aka Ilmu Pertahanan terhadap Santet' tahun ini"

"Assalamualaikum Wr Wb, saya Dolores Burik dari Kementerian Penyihir Botak" kata Dolores Burik dengan senyum (so') imutnya, yang berhasil membuat seluruh murid terkapar minus Teuki (karena Teuki udah terkapar duluan gara-gara disetrum Unyuk)

~~~TBC~~~

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Teuki dkk selanjutnya? Apa rencana Dolores Burik? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta Wookie dan Author #plakk, dengan Vina Granger maksudnya. Apakah kisah ini akan berakhir seperti Harry Potter yang selamat dari cengkraman Dark Lord? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya, dapat dibeli di toko material terdekat. HUAHAHAHA


End file.
